


Unexpected Christmas Gift

by One_hell_of_a_fanpage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Children, Christmas, Christmas Party, Drama, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, For Me, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_hell_of_a_fanpage/pseuds/One_hell_of_a_fanpage
Summary: Yurio has a surprise for Otabek this Christmas... but it’s not a good one. Too afraid, Yurio looks for help from Yuri and Victor on how he should talk to Otabek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a short little thing i wrote to help me practice some omegaverse writing. Please enjoy it and give feedback!

“It’s very nice of you to decide to come early and help me.” Yuri said to Yurio, happily. He started taking out dishes from one of the cabinets as Yurio nodded aimlessly in response, being lost in thought. He was looking out the window at the dark grey clouds hanging above in the sky. It was going to snow.  
“Although, I’m surprised you didn’t come here with Otabek. Where is he?” Yuri asked as he placed the plates onto the long dining room table. They were having a lot of guests.  
“Mm... working.” Yurio mumbled softly and sighed. He finally stopped thinking and looked at Yuri.  
“Working? On Christmas!” Yuri exclaimed. “Oh that’s awful... but will he be done before the party?” He asked and Yurio shrugged.  
“Well that’s what it’s like as a doctor... I hope he is here at some point.” Yurio said softly and walked over to counter. He was helping Yuri set up for the Christmas party that him and Victor were hosting.  
“I’m glad that Victor was off from work today. I needed him to get the kids out of the house so I could set up.” Yuri said as he ran around the kitchen getting ready.  
Yurio nodded again and looked at a picture of Yuri’s family that sat on the counter top.  
Victor and Yuri stood with their twin sons standing in front of them. They both had bright silver hair like Victor and a beautiful complexion like Yuri. They were only seven years old, but one of the twins already found out he was an omega.  
“When did you decide you wanted to have kids?” Yurio asked and looked at Yuri. He was genuinely curious and never actually asked the other.  
“Hm? Oh... well, after Victor and I got married, we both mutually agreed that we would want a family.” Yuri said and smiled. “Little did we expect to have twins, but it was all a pleasant surprise.”  
Yurio nodded and went to place napkins onto the table. Otabek didn’t seem like he wanted kids. He was always busy with work. They could never raise a kid.  
Otabek and Yurio never actually spoke about having kids. They were only engaged and didn’t even plan out having a wedding anytime soon. They weren’t ready to be married yet, let alone be parents.  
Yurio was then startled into focusing as he heard the crash of a glass. He looked down at the broken pieces near his feet.  
“Shit... I’m sorry.” Yurio said quickly and went to clean it up.  
“Don’t worry, it was an accident.” Yuri said and quickly went to help him. “But Yurio... you seem very distracted. Is something wrong?” He asked as he threw away the broken glass.  
“I-It’s Nothing... don’t worry about it.” Yurio said nervously. His hands started to shake as he threw out the remaining glass. He didn’t think he could be so obvious to Yuri.  
“Not nothing... something is worrying you. Did something happen with Otabek?” Yuri asked and stood up, reaching out a hand to Yurio. Yurio took it and stood up with a sigh.  
“You wouldn’t understand.” Yurio said and went to sit in a chair. He looked down at his lap and played with his thumbs aimlessly.  
“I can’t understand if you don’t tell me.” Yuri said and sat next to Yurio. He knew it had to be serious if Yurio was showing his weak side in front of him. Yurio always acted high and mighty. Now he just looked terrified.  
Yurio sighed and kept looking down. He didn’t want to face Yuri. “The other morning I woke up with a terrible stomach ache... Otabek was working a night shift so he wasn’t home yet. I ended up doubled over the toilet for a good hour. I ate fish the night before... I thought I had food poisoning or something.” He explained. “I went to the doctor and told them what happened. The doctor then laughed when I told him I thought it was food poisoning... turns out... I’m pregnant.”  
Yuri’s eyes widened as he heard Yurio. It was such big news that Yurio had wanted to hide. “Yurio, congratulations! I didn’t know you and Otabek wanted children! What did Otabek say when you told him?”  
“No you dumb pig! You don’t get it! We never spoke about having kids... and Otabek doesn’t know!” Yurio yelled, but looked at Yuri with a sacred face. “It’s been a week since then, but Otabek doesn’t know.”  
“Yurio... I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” Yuri said softly.  
“No... it’s not your fault.” Yurio said and sighed. “I just don’t know what to do. I want to run away.”  
“Yurio, you don’t have to run away. Just tell Otabek. I’m sure he’ll be happy about it!” Yuri said and smiled a little. “Who wouldn’t be?”  
“Otabek wouldn’t be.” Yurio said with a glare. “He isn’t home enough to take care of a child. Even if he was... he wouldn’t want to.”  
“Yurio...” Yuri started, but Yurio stood up.  
“I need to go outside...” Yurio said and walked to the door. “I need to stop thinking about this.”  
Yuri went over to the door and stopped Yurio from walking out. “Yurio... don’t walk away from this.” He said seriously. “This is nothing to be joking about.”  
“I’m not joking about it.” Yurio said and frowned. “Think about it... if I was gone, Otabek would be able to focus on work as much as he wants. He wouldn’t be tied down by me or a child. I will just live alone... maybe with my family...” he started to say, but Yuri stopped him.  
“Don’t... don’t say that.” Yuri said to him. “Otabek loves you. He would not want you to leave. Don’t you love him?”  
“Of course I do. I love him more than anything.” Yurio said and looked to the side.  
“Then tell him. Tonight. If anything goes wrong, Victor and I will be right here to help you.” Yuri said and smiled softly. “Trust us.”  
Yurio looked at Yuri and nodded slowly. He knew Yuri was right. But if anything went wrong, he knew he wanted to run away from it all.  
  
Victor soon arrived back home with the twins. They ran around excitedly as they saw Yurio was there. They loved their Uncle Yurio.  
Yuri smiled as he watched them. “You both stay with Uncle Yurio, I need to talk to your father.” He said and both the children nodded.  
Yurio looked at them and sighed a little. He knew what Yuri was going to tell Victor.  
“Uncle Yurio... your hair has gotten long.” The one omega twin pointed out. Yurio’s hair was already past shoulder length, he just had it tied back in a braid. “I want my hair to be just like yours!” The omega exclaimed happily.  
“Of course. I’m sure it will be beautiful.” Yurio said and smiled.  
“Can you...Um... braid mine?” The omega asked and smiled softly. Yurio nodded and patted for him to sit in his lap. He took back his hair and started brushing his fingers through it.  
“I wanna watch!” The other twin said happily and sat next to Yurio.  
When Yuri and Victor came back, Yurio was just finishing their son’s hair by tying it back.  
“Thanks Uncle Yurio!” He said happily and ran off to his room with his brother. Yurio smiled as he watched them go, then turned to Yuri and Victor.  
“I’m guessing the pig told you?” Yurio said and sighed.  
“He did... and I think it’s a wonderful thing. Don’t hide it any longer.” Victor said to Yurio.  
“Easier said then done... you guys were planing to have kids. We’re not.” Yurio said to Victor Yuri. “There is nothing I can do... what’s done is done.”  
Yuri nodded and went over to Yurio. “That’s right, so for now, let’s get you dressed up and looking beautiful for Otabek. You want to be stunning when he walks through the door and you tell him the amazing news.”  
Yurio nodded slowly and followed Yuri to get ready.  
  
Soon, the party started and all the guests arrived at Victor and Yuri’s home. All of there friends were there to celebrate.  
Yurio sat in the kitchen alone, waiting for Otabek to arrive. His hair was now wavy from the braid and hung loosely on the side of face. Yuri was right, Yurio did want to look good for Otabek. He just didn’t want to tell any more people about his pregnancy until Otabek knew, so he decided to stay alone.  
  
After a while, and no sign of Otabek coming soon, Yurio sighed and texted him to ask where he was.  
“There was an emergency. I’ll be there soon.” Otabek wrote back simply.  
“Okay... please resolve it soon. I miss you.” Yurio wrote back. He waited for a reply after that, but didn’t get anything.  
He put down his phone and looked out at the other guests. They were all with someone. No one else was alone. Some of them even had children with them.  
“It’s not healthy for the... b.a.b.y if you don’t eat anything.” Yuri whispered as he brought a plate of food over to Yurio. “Eat something. Otabek will be here soon.”  
“Not really. He said there was an emergency.” Yurio said and sighed again. He looked at the plate and poked at the food aimlessly. “He won’t be here until the party is already over.”  
“I’m sorry, Yurio... but you can stay here until he arrives. Even if everyone is gone.” Yuri said and held Yurio’s shoulder gently.  
“Or why don’t you just drive you to the hospital he works at?” Victor suggested as he over heard the conversation. “Even if he’s busy, I’m sure he has enough time to hear you out.”  
Yuri smiled and nodded in agreement. “Would you like to do that?” He asked, but Yurio shook his head.  
“I want to speak to him personally. If he’s rushing to get to a patient, I’ll just be a burden.” Yurio said softly.  
“Then just wait for him to be done.” Victor told Yurio. “You’ll be at the hospital, just wait for him to walk out. No burdening anyone, and you’ll get to talk to him personally and sooner than if you stayed here.”  
Yurio thought about it and soon nodded. It was better than sitting in the kitchen alone and depressed. “Okay... I’ll leave now.” He said and stood up. “Thank you... for your help. I’ll tell you what happens.” Yurio said softly and put down the plate of uneaten food.  
He said his goodbyes to everyone and left to go to the hospital.  
  
Once Yurio arrived, he parked his car and went to stand by the entrance of the hospital. It had started to snow, but Yurio stood outside anyways. He was too anxious to care.  
  
After a while, Otabek walked out with a few of his coworkers. Yurio looked up at him and bit his lip.  
“He looks so tired...” Yurio observed to himself as he watched Otabek. He waited for the other to notice him.  
Otabek walked out the doors and stopped as he saw Yurio.  
“You guys go ahead.” Otabek said and went up to Yurio. “Yura...what are you doing out here? It’s so cold.”  
“I wanted to talk to you.” Yurio said and rubbed his nose a little from the cold. “It’s important.”  
“Look Yura, I’m sorry I worked late and couldn’t come to the party. I really am sorry.” Otabek apologized.  
“No... not about that.” Yurio said and gulped. Now was his only chance. “Otabek... you love me, right?”  
“Of course I do. Why are you asking this? I thought that ring on your finger is enough proof.” Otabek said and held up Yurio’s left hand. He brushed his thumb over the ring as he looked Yurio.  
“I love you too...” Yurio said and sighed. “But Otabek... I’m pregnant. It’s already been a little while into it.”  
“Yura...” Otabek whispered softly and looked at him with wide eyes. “Why did you not tell me sooner?”  
“Please don’t be mad... oh god I’m so sorry.” Yurio said and started to tear up. “I’m sorry... you don’t want kids... I’ve ruined everything.”  
“Yura! I never said that!” Otabek said, trying to calm him down. “I’m actually very happy right now... I would love to have my baby with you.” He told him.  
“You... would? You’re not mad?” Yurio asked softly, tears streaming down his face.  
“Of course not. I’m so happy right now.” Otabek said and leaned in to kiss Yurio gently. His lips were burning against Yurio’s.  
Otabek pulled away and shook his head. “You need to get indoors though. You’re freezing cold.” Otabek said, making Yurio laugh through his tears.  
“Right... Actually, I think the party might still be going on. Do you want to go tell everyone the news?” Yurio asked and smiled softly, wiping his cheeks with the sleeve of his coat.  
Otabek nodded and moved to hold Yurio gently. “I love you so much... This is the best Christmas gift ever.”  
Yurio smiled and held onto Otabek tightly. “We’re going to have a great family...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some comments said i should continue this instead of it being a one shot... i decided to listen and make it a mini series!! I know its been a while, but i hope you guys like the continuation. It took me time to figure out exactly what i wanted to do.   
> This chapter is a little short, but it's part one of three that continues with the next few chapters. I hope everyone enjoys and please leave feedback!!
> 
> a few quick things that i think i should bring up: in this Otabek is a doctor, most specifically he's an ER doctor. I haven't fully thought of Victor's job, but probably an office worker maybe?? and going along with the typical omegaverse story lines (yes i actually researched for this, im so lame.) usually after having kids omegas quit any job they have and just take care of the house and family?? so that's kinda of Yuri, but i see him probably doing more. and Yurio had a job before but quit after getting pregnant. Any questions, please ask.

“Yura... wake up.”

Yurio slowly pulled the blanket up to his face and turned away in response.

“I know you hear me,” Otabek repeated and laughed a little. “You have to wake up.” 

“Five more minutes...” Yurio mumbled back, keeping his eyes closed.

“You said that five minutes ago.” Otabek said and tried pulling the blanket down from his face. “Come on, we both have to leave.” 

Yurio soon opened his eyes and groaned as he looked at Otabek. “So what if the pig waits a little longer.” He said back. “He won’t care.” 

“But if you take any longer, I won’t be able to drive you. And I rather not have you walk all the way to Yuri’s home.” Otabek said and held out his hand to help Yurio. 

Yurio took his hand tightly and sat up on the bed with a sigh. “I forget you’re working new shifts now.” He said and tossed the blanket to the side of the bed, revealing the small baby bump he now had on his stomach. “I’m not used to you waking up so early.” He added and stretched a little. 

“It’s good that I am up early, that way I can make sure you’re not in bed all day.” Otabek responded and laughed a little. He  then went over to the window and opened the curtains, letting the light into the bedroom.

“Too bright...” Yurio mumbled and squinted at the light. He stood himself up off the bed and groggily walked over to his closet. He picked out his clothes, then moved in front of the mirror. He sighed a little as he started started removing his pajamas, leaving him in just boxers.

“Mm... I’d say the baby is very healthy.” Otabek said as he came up behind Yurio, placing his hands on Yurio’s stomach. “He’s growing bigger everyday.” 

“Oh, is that so, Dr. Altin.” Yurio said and smirked as he looked up at Otabek. “And it sounds like you’re predicting that the baby is a boy.” 

Otabek looked back at Yurio and shrugged. “You told the doctors that you didn’t want to know yet. I have to assume something.”  He told him. 

“Well if I have to predict... I think we’re going to have a boy... and he’s going to be an alpha. Just like his father.” Yurio said and put his hands over Otabek’s, keeping them against his stomach. 

“What’s wrong with having an omega? Maybe he’ll be a cute omega, like his mother.” Otabek said and kissed Yurio’s cheek.

Yurio blushed a little at that and looked away from Otabek. “As much as I understand omegas better, I wouldn’t want my child to be one. Or else I would always worry about Alphas coming after him.” He admitted softly. “I don’t want my child going through that.” He said, speaking from experience. “If we have an alpha, we’ll teach him to respect omegas, and care for them. Not lust after them.”

“And if we have an omega, we’ll teach him to fight back and be strong against bad Alphas.” Otabek added. 

“It might just be easier if we have a beta.” Yurio said and laughed. 

“But no matter what, we’ll love them very much.” Otabek said and soon let go of Yurio. 

“Of course,” Yurio said back and continued changing into his clothes for the day. “I’ll love my baby no matter what...” he said to himself and rubbed his stomach gently. 

 

Once Yurio finished, he went up to Otabek and held his hand tightly. “Come on, let’s go.” He said and left with him. 

 

Otabek drove Yurio and went to Yuri and Victor’s home. Yuri had promised Yurio that they would go shopping together to buy stuff for the baby’s nursery. 

Otabek soon arrived and looked at Yurio. “When do you think you’ll be done?” He asked him. 

“I’m not sure... definitely before your shift ends.” Yurio said and shrugged. “But don’t worry, Yuri said he would drive me back home.”

Otabek nodded as he heard Yurio. “If you don’t mind waiting until after I’m back from the hospital, I would like to go out to dinner with you. Somewhere nice.” He told him.

“What’s the occasion?” Yurio asked and laughed a little. 

“No occasion, I just want to do something nice.“ Otabek told Yurio. “Is that okay?” 

Yurio looked at Otabek and nodded. “Of course,” He said to him. “I’ll get ready before you come home then.” He said and then leaned over to kiss Otabek gently on the lips. “Have a good day at work.” He told him softly.

“You have a good day as well.” Otabek said and then watched Yurio leave the car. 

Once Yurio was out of the car, he stood by the road, watching Otabek leave. He sighed, disappointed that Otabek was still working a lot. He felt alone and scared that he would raise the baby himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the story!! Again, there is two more parts to this. After reading over the first chapter, i realized i never gave Yuri and Victor's twins names. (again i wasnt expecting to continue this) but this is a good opportunity to get your help!! If you have a name that you think fits the twins (preferably Japanese or Russian names for obvious reasons) please comment them below!!! The names i like the most will be used in this fic!! thank you and another chapter will be out very very soon

**Author's Note:**

> Now that i read this over, i think its a very casual omegaverse. This is intended to be a one-shot but if you guys really really like it, i might continue it into more! Leave feedback please!


End file.
